


Would You Take a Bullet for Me?

by ciph3r



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mafia AU, No Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciph3r/pseuds/ciph3r
Summary: She loved it. The fear, the adrenaline. Everything. For Yachi those things made life so much better. Better than it ever had been. But that wasn't why she did it. Not why she chose this life. No, her reason was much more simple. She did it for love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Would You Take a Bullet for Me?

She could hear police sirens in the distance. Gradually getting closer and closer. She didn't waste any time thinking about how or why they were here, instead she focused on getting everyone out. There were six of them there in total. They were the only ones who knew about this meeting, except from their boss of course. They'd come here to try and forge a truce between themselves and another gang, but that went down the drain when their short-tempered Tanaka put a bullet between some guy's eyes. It was always Tanaka that started it, and it was always Yachi who had to clean up his mess. Today she was seriously considering putting a bullet between his eyes for a change. 

Everybody else was waiting outside, behind the building, when Yachi came out. Her clothes were stained in fresh blood, but then again when were they not? 

She had been sent out alone with five boys and she felt more like a babysitter than anything. Her nerves were already frayed from dealing with them so add the unplanned killing and she was not in good mood. She knew they had to leave quickly but a certain thought kept making itself known to her. It was making her doubt everyone with her, including herself. She went deeper down the rabbit hole which was her own thoughts before being snapped out of them thanks to the sudden appearance of a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yachi, we need to go. Now.” their driver, Daichi, was saying. She hadn't realised it but while she was sitting there, the police had reached the building and most likely found the Nekoma boy's body. She felt bad for him to tell the truth. This really wasn't meant to turn out this way and she half blamed herself for letting this happen. Maybe it was because of this guilty feeling that she didn't kill any of the other guys, or maybe she's just grown too soft. Either way though they really did need to leave. When she stood up, the others took that as the signal to run and immediately took off. She didn't look back, this wasn't because she thought the officers would be able to catch her, but more-so she was too focused on the boys ahead of her. 

Sugawara, Daichi, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya. It had to be one of them. She knew that. It was a security measure their boss had taken, and she trusted that fully. So one of them planned this. One of them ratted them out to the police. One of them betrayed her. The only problem was, finding out who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a very long start so sorry but I will try to post longer chapters after this!


End file.
